


whose side of the bed

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, although they kind of contribute to the tooth-rotting fluff, thankfully there's toothbrushes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: In which the cat owns all the pieces of furniture and humans are sometimes allowed to borrow them...





	whose side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/169864769369/9-otayuri-please). The prompt was Otayuri and “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

Otabek finishes brushing his teeth and sets his toothbrush in the mug where Yuri’s toothbrush already stands. Even though it’s been months, he still finds himself smiling at small things like this. _Their_ toothbrushes standing together in a mug in _their_ bathroom in _their_ apartment.

When he mentioned it to Yuri at one point, Yuri laughed and called him a sappy fuck and then kissed him for almost two minutes. Otabek concludes that Yuri is just as much of a sappy fuck as he is, but he expresses it in a different way.

Otabek steps out of the bathroom and his eyes slide over to the bed. Yuri is occupying his own side of the bed, browsing something on his phone.

Otabek steps closer and sighs exasperatedly. He looks from Yuri to Potya, who is currently lying in the middle of what’s _supposed_ to be Otabek’s side of the bed.

When Otabek steps closer, Potya huffs and rolls over, stretching so she covers even more of Otabek’s side. When Otabek tries to shove her aside, she blinks and then lets out a warning hiss.

Otabek stands beside the bed and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Looks like you’re banished from the bed,” Yuri remarks, looking up from his phone with a smile on his face.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Otabek tells the animal.

Potya yawns and looks like she doesn’t give a flying fuck. Yuri bursts out laughing at Otabek’s sour expression.

“Alright, come on, girl,” Yuri says, setting the phone down. He leans on one elbow so he can pull Potya to his side of the bed. The cat goes limp and allows herself to be dragged away so Otabek can slide under the covers on his side.

Potya curls up between them. When Otabek tries to lean over to kiss Yuri she whacks him softly with her paw, claws thankfully retracted.

“Ow, what the hell?” Otabek pulls back and glares at the cat.

Yuri falls on his back and laughs.

Otabek makes another attempt at kissing Yuri, which is now all the more difficult because Yuri is trembling from laughter.

Potya still doesn’t allow him to lean over her so he can reach Yuri’s lips. Stupid jealous cat.

“I can’t believe I’m being proximity-blocked by a cat,” Otabek mutters, rolling his eyes. “In my own bed!”

Yuri grins and pushes Potya aside as he leans over to kiss Otabek. “At this point I’m pretty sure none of the things in this apartment are _mine_ or _yours_. They’re all Potya’s, and if we’re lucky we get to borrow them every now and then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
